I Don't Believe In Fairytales
by KillerWarbler
Summary: A One Shot Set 15 Years Later When Katniss Returns To Gale


15 Years Later

Gale's Pov

What if Katniss was never in the hunger games?

What if Katniss chose me over Peeta?

What if I never made the bomb that killed Prim?

There are so many what ifs I have over Katniss. But what if I was the real father of Katniss and Peeta's daughter?

That one I know the answer of.

There was one night a chilly Autumn night down in District 2.

I was at a bar drinking away my sorrows. It had been exactly 15 years since Prim died and since Katniss left me.

I'm now a top Military commander I spend my days training whiny young men to fight.

I live alone in a small house on base I don't have a girlfriend I haven't been able to date anyone my true love is taken.

Me and Katniss have spoken twice in the last 15 years.

Once 10 years ago to call me and tell me she forgave me then she hung up. And another 5 years ago to invite me to her wedding. I said no cause I knew I couldn't stand her marrying another man.

Now I sit here in a quiet run down bar with barely any people. I'm now on my 5th beer and I don't plan on stopping. As I chug the rest on my 5th beer I hear the door open. I turn my head to see Katniss standing there. She looks as beautiful as ever. Her long black hair in her classic braid. Her gray eyes glowing. You can't even notice the burn marks she has from that day 15 years ago. She walks over and takes a seat next to me and orders a margerita. I can't stop starring I'm in complete shock that shes here. In District 2 and in the same bar as me of all places.

"Hello there Gale" she says to me without looking at me.

"Um..hi Catnip" I reply in shock.

The bartender brings over her drink as I'm staring at her in awe.

"Uh.. Catnip not to be rude but what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I'm here to drown my sorrows with my best friend" she says taking a sip of her drink.

"But we have barely spoken in 15 years" I reply awkwardly.

"True but you're the person I trust the most" she says smiling at me.

"But I made the bomb that killed Prim!" I yell.

"I'm over that now Gale please let me talk to you" she pleads.

"What about Peeta?" I reply angerly.

"Hes going to leave me" she says sadly chugging the rest of her drink.

"Why would he leave you?" I ask.

"Because I don't want kids and he wants them so badly" she said taking a big sip of my 6th beer.

"Well then hes stupid and needs to listen to what his wife wants" I reply aggravated.

"Exactly thank you! Thats why I came here I knew you would listen to me" she says smiling.

"Of course Catnip always" I reply and reach to hold her hand.

She smiles and chugs the rest of my beer.

"Hows your mom?" I ask.

"I wouldn't know she never calls me" she says stiffly.

"That sucks I'm sorry" I reply.

"Yeah well we were never close" she says shrugging. "Hows yours?"

"Died 6 years ago cancer" I reply sadly.

"Oh my god! I didn't know I'm so sorry" she says hugging me.

Her arms feel warm and safe. Like I'm meant to be here.

Then she releases the hug and everything is back to normal.

"Yeah it was tough Posy came to live with me for a few years. But now I'm used to it" I said sadly.

"I had no idea I would have helped you" she says frowning.

"Its alright you had your own things going on" I reply.

"No I should have been there. I shouldn't have let what happened to Prim get in the way of us. I should have chose you!" She yelled while tears ran down her face.

She grabbed me and pulled me into a intense kiss. I couldn't help but kiss her back this is what I have been dreaming of for the last 15 years.

We continued to kiss for what seemed like hours then we released.

"I love you Gale I really love you Gale. I should have said it years ago but I'm saying it now I love you" she said smiling.

"I love you too Katniss I always have and always will" I replied smiling bigger then I have ever smiled in my whole life.

All of sudden Katniss grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bar.

"Take me to your house" she said as we left the bar.

"Alright" I said grabbing her hand.

We walked the 8 blocks to my house on base.

I opened the door to let her in. As soon as I closed to door she began kissing me intensely again. After a few minutes of kissing I took her hand and led her to my bedroom. I pulled her onto the bed and deepened the kissing. She began taking off shirt and threw it to the floor. And then we made magical love. It was worth 15 years of waiting.

2 Months Later...

After my night with Katniss I woke up with her gone. And no sign of where she was or anything. The 1st few days I was worried sick about her. Then it dawned on me that she left and went back to Peeta.

It had been 2 months since I last saw her. And life went back to the way it was before. I still had my same job same life the only thing different is that night with Katniss was always on my mind.

Today my new batch of troops had to do some blood testing so I got to go home early.

When I got home I noticed my door was open. I quickly ran inside and found Katniss sitting at my table.

"Gale I'm sorry I left" she said right away standing up.

I stood there speechless with no clue of what to say.

"I'm sorry" she said again. "I had to go back to Peeta its the right thing to do."

"No it wasn't the right thing to do!" I yelled. "You chose him! The right choice was me all along!"

"I know I realize that now thats why I'm here!" She said as tears began falling down her face.

"Really?" I asked skeptical.

"Really" she replied kissing my lips.

We began kissing tenderly. But Katniss released the kiss.

"Gale I'm pregnant" she said softly.

I pulled away from here in shock.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Yes I'm pregnant" she said smiling.

"I thought you didn't want to have kids?" I asked.

"Changed my mind" she said shrugging.

"Why the hell are you here if your pregnant with bread boy's baby!" I yelled.

"No no Gale its your baby" she said grabbing my hands.

I starred at her in shock unable to move my lips.

"I came to live with you we can start our fairytale life together! Me you and the baby!" she said excitingly.

I didn't know how to respond. But after a second of processing things I knew what I had to do.

"I don't believe in fairytales" I said pulling her away.

"What?" she replied confused.

"Go make to Peeta!" I yelled.

"Why Gale we can start a family!" she yelled in tears.

"You made your choice 15 years ago!" I yelled. "And it wasn't me!"

"But.. what.. about.. the..baby?" she said sobbingly.

"Tell Peeta its his he'll be stupid enough to believe it" I reply.

"But I made the wrong choice!" she yelled. "Its you I love."

"And I love you but you need to honor your choice" I said sadly.

"But Gale.." she pleaded.

"Please don't make this harder then it has to be" I begged. "Just do me a favor please."

"Anything" she said crying.

"If its a girl name it Prim if its a boy name it after your dad" I said rubbing her stomach.

She nodded her head through tears.

"I will always love you" I said kissing her knowing it would be the last.

We held the kiss as long as we could. When I released she ran out the door in tears.

It killed me to do it but I knew it had to be done.

She was already with Peeta she had to stay with him.

Which leaves me alone but I knew she would be taken care of and happy.

7 months later I received a later from Katniss. Saying thank you for making her come back and that Peeta believed her. She honored my wish and named our baby girl Prim. Well not mine hers and Peeta's. But Katniss and Prim will always be mine in my heart.


End file.
